


Suspicions

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Danny was unable to believe that despite all the conflicting evidence and the playful ribbing he had gotten from Chin and Kono about him refusing to accept the fact that Chernyshevsky's death was not murder, his cop instincts and suspicions had just been proven right.
Kudos: 4





	Suspicions

Danny Williams stared at Jonathon Kaye in disbelief before he turned and looked at Steve for confirmation that his suspicions that the young suspected Russian spy, who had been found dead in his bed just two days before, had been murdered and had not died of a natural heart attack as the autopsy suggested and everyone else believed. Even Doc believed the heart attack was the result of natural causes. And although, Bergman had not been able to find what had caused the young fit man to die suddenly from a heart attack, he had reminded Danny that the young man had a long family history of heart problems, his father and grandfather had both died at the age of thirty-four from a heart attack, there had been no drugs found in his system to indicate any type of foul play and that sometimes the causes leading up to a natural death was not always found.

Steve nodded silently as Danny turned back to the lead CIA agent, still unable to believe that despite all the conflicting evidence and the playful ribbing he had gotten from Chin and Kono about him refusing to accept the fact that Chernyshevsky's death was anything else but murder, his cop instincts and suspicions had just been proven right. But there were so many questions he needed answered. Answers he wasn't sure that his security level would allow him to discover and even if it did, answers he was not sure he would be given or if he really wanted to know. "How?"

"He was shot," Kaye admitted as he lifted his briefcase that was sitting on the floor beside him. "With this…" he added softly as he opened the briefcase and reached into it before pulling out a gun, passing it across for Danny to examine.

Danny frowned as he accepted the gun and turned it over in his hand, examining the heavy pistol that had a small plastic tube protruding from the rear of the barrel that was connected to the sight mounted on the top of the gun as he listened to Kaye weird explanation of the weapon that he now held in his hand.

"It's a heart attack gun!" Kaye announced softly, resisting the small proud smile that was tugging at his lips, when Danny's head snapped up and the younger man stared at him as a mixture of surprise, doubt and shock flittered across his face.

"A heart attack gun?" Danny asked staring at Kaye before casting a quick glance of doubt of what the CIA agent was telling them towards Steve, who did not seem surprised at Kaye's claim about the gun at all, before returning his attention back to the older, gray-haired man.

Kaye nodded as he reached across and retrieved the gun from Dan, before looking down at the weapon he now held in his hand in awe before he looked back up at Danny who was perched on the edge of Steve's desk and explained, "It fires a small dart made up of shellfish toxin and frozen water that can penetrate through any clothing the target is wearing and enter the body leaving just a-"

"A small red dot on the victim's skin," Danny breathed remembering the small red dot on the front of Chernyshevsky's chest that had bothered him so much when he had first seen the body. The small mark had disappeared by the time the police photographer had arrived, and Doc had found no evidence at all, not even a small bruise, during the autopsy to indicate that it had ever been there at all, leaving everyone to wonder if the small dot Danny had thought he had seen was nothing more than a figment of an overtired imagination caused by working a grueling week of full overnighters and eighteen-hour days.

Kaye eyed the young detective with interest as he nodded, "The mark often has faded or is so faint and small that it is missed or dismissed as an insect bite during an autopsy."

"What about the toxin and the ice?" Danny frowned.

"That's the beauty of this method of assassination." Kaye began only to be interrupted by Danny.

"Murder!" Danny corrected him.

"Danno!"

Danny ignored Steve's firm rebuke as he stared at the CIA agent, disgusted at the spy's cavalier attitude towards the murder of a young single father in his own home while his two young children slept in the next room.

Kaye glanced at Steve and waved away the rebuke the lead detective had just given his young second-in-command, dismissing Danny's heated correction with a "No, Danny's right, Steve, it was murder." Before he looked back at the angry ypung man sitting just a foot away from him as he softly corrected Danny with, "This was a state sanctioned murder, Danny, carried out to protect the security of the United states and to keep our citizens safe. And believe me, Williams, when I tell you that Dari Chernyshevsky was a threat to our national security. We believe that he was about to hand over to his Russian co-operatives the codes that he obtained that could and would block any launching of our nuclear weapons if we were to come under attack. We were left with no choice but to swiftly …terminate… the threat and to make it appear that he died of natural causes." He glanced back down at the gun he still held in his hands before he looked back up at Danny and continued, "Which is why we resorted to using this gun. You asked about the toxin and the ice dart?"

Danny nodded, not trusting his voice to verbally answer.

"As I was saying, that is the beauty of this weapon, not only does it leave no telltale signs that the target has been shot but once it enters the body the ice melts releasing the shellfish toxin into the bloodstream, which causes the fatal heart attack within minutes. The water from the ice is quickly absorbed by the body and the toxin also quickly breaks down soon after, becoming virtually undetectable in an autopsy. And no one the wiser that this was a political assassination or that our government was involved in any way." Kaye explained, glancing at McGarrett before returning his attention back to the young detective as he added softly, "Which brings us to the reason why I am here today and telling you about the assassination. The case has been officially signed off as death by natural causes. Now, I know that you have been investigating deeper into the death, despite being told that it was a natural death and there was no case to investigate, which is why I want your case file and any other evidence of information they you have collected on the case and I want it now."

"Steve!" Danny turned to object to the order only to find his boss and closest friend shaking his head, instantly cutting off any arguments.

"You heard what Jonathon said, Danno, this is a national security issue, and our case is closed. I want you to hand him over all your notes."

Danny nodded unhappily as he slid off the desk, "Will do, Steve!" he sighed, aware that as much as he didn't like the spy and intrigue parts of the job and having to cover up the assassination of the young father, it was part of the job that he had signed onto when he had agreed to become Steve's Second-In-Command. It was a job that he took seriously and a job that he was determined that he would never let Steve down with.

"And Danny-" Danny paused as he placed his hand on the door handle and turned around as Kaye reminded him softly, "remember everything discussed in this room today, stays in this room."

Danny glanced across Kaye's shoulder at Steve who was watching him closely. Even from across the room, he could see Steve's understanding of what he was feeling in Steve's eyes. Looking back at lead CIA agent, he unhappily nodded his agreement and understanding of the importance of the need of security and silence about the whole affair before he opened the door and walked out of the office to collect the notes and files that had been requested.

Waiting until the door closed firmly behind Williams's departure, Jonathon turned back towards Steve and smiled as he slid the gun back into his briefcase. "He's as bright as you said he was, Steve, not many cops or agents, in fact, would wonder or be suspicious of that hit, or the red mark he saw. Impressive." Steve nodded proudly as Kaye closed his briefcase and leaned back in the high-backed white chair that sat in front of the Five-O lead detective's desk, smiling, "You know if he ever wants to move on to something bigger…"

**Author's Note:**

> xxxxxx  
> AN- In 1975, the CIA revealed to US Congress a battery-operated gun which fired a dart of shellfish toxin and frozen water. Once inside the body, it can trigger a heart attack and leaves just a small red mark on the body at the point of entry while being undetectable in a post-mortem. The weapon allowed the CIA to carry out assassinations that could never be traced.


End file.
